Lluvia
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot STARCO A/U.- Una chica nueva llega a su clase, y la lluvia parece ser el único método que tiene para acercarse a hablarle, y quizás descubrir algo más en el trayecto a casa.


**DISCLAIMER:** Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil no me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un uso sano de sus personajes. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **LLUVIA**

 **.**

 **.**

La observaba desde unos pasos atrás.

La rubia chica observaba con cierta emoción la lluvia caer y chocar contra el suelo.

A él le parecía realmente curiosa su expresión. Era como si nunca en la vida hubiese experimentado algo así.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Sin dudas, ella era una chica muy linda; lo supo cuando se presentó frente a toda su clase esta mañana. Su cabello rubio, un rubio realmente brillante que resaltaba de entre todo ese uniforme de color azul. Unos enormes ojos azules y sus mejillas... esas mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas que parecen que forman un corazón a cada extremo.

No quería seguir pareciendo un acosador. Así que tomó valor dentro de sí, y se encaminó a ella con intenciones de hablarle.

― ¡Hola! ― Saludó de forma tímida acercándosele por detrás. Ella giró y lo miró con curiosidad. Él sentía su corazón latir. ― Star Butterfly ¿Cierto? ― Pronunció, en un intento por mantener la compostura. Ella le sonrió mientras asentía. ― Soy Marco Díaz… ah… te sentaste a mi lado en la clase… ―

La sonrisa de la rubia se amplió. ― ¡Oh, Te recuerdo! ― Exclamó señalándolo. Unos segundos más tarde agregó. ― Gracias por quitar la goma de mascar de mi asiento ―

Marco sobó su cuello con nervios. ― Bueno, a veces la clase se pone algo loca Jejeje ― Comentó.

Star soltó una risita. ― Está bien. Normalmente no me importaría… pero mi mamá me mataría si descubre que arruiné el uniforme en el primer día de clases ―

Dicho esto, ambos se echaron a reír. El ambiente realmente se sentía bastante amistoso y tranquilo entre ambos.

Momentos después, ambos se dieron cuenta que la lluvia había dejado de arreciar.

Star suspiró aliviada. ― Bueno, creo que con esto podré caminar ― Anunció mientras sacaba su mano para tocar las leves gotas de agua, comprobando que éstas ya no podrían hacerle gran daño. ― Supongo que te veré mañana ¿No? ― Comentó con una sonrisa.

Marco salió de sus ensoñaciones. ― ¡Espera! Si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa ― Ella ladeó la cabeza. ― Qui-Quiero decir, la lluvia se calmó pero aun así podrías resfriarte y… bueno yo… ― El joven Díaz se hundía en sus propias palabras.

Star sonrió. ― ¿Propones que ambos nos empapemos? ― Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

― ¡Sí! ― Cayendo en cuenta, Marco palmeó su frente con frustración. ― ¡No! Lo que quiero decir es que traigo un paraguas, podríamos compartirlo ― Ofreció, llegando finalmente a su punto.

La chica en verdad estaba asombrada. ― Sí que piensas en todo… se ve que eres todo un chico seguridad ― Le dijo con diversión.

Marco resopló. ― Bueno, a veces es incontrolable ese lado…. ― Admitió un tanto avergonzado.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo que no debería molestarlo. Se acercó y le tocó el hombro. ― ¿Nos vamos? ― Interrogó.

La mirada de Marco se iluminó. ― ¡Vamos! ― Anunció.

Ambos se colocaron al filo de aquellas escaleras, preparándose para salir de ese pequeño "pórtico". Marco abrió el paraguas y Star se colocó a su lado. Ambos se sonrieron y empezaron a caminar.

― ¿Entonces te acabas de mudar? ― Cuestionó Marco después de un rato, para romper aquel silencio. Cuando Star se presentó ante la clase había escuchado que ella acababa de llegar a la Ciudad.

La rubia asintió. ― De hecho llegué hoy… mis padres acondicionaron una casa para que cuando yo llegara estuviera lista ― Explicó con tranquilidad.

― ¿Ellos no vienen contigo? ― Interrogó él de vuelta, un tanto sorprendido por la explicación de ella.

Ella rodó los ojos con diversión. ― Es una larga historia ― Canturreó. ― Pero te la contaré algún día ¿Sí? ―

Marco asintió en respuesta. Ya no quería ser indiscreto.

― ¿Y qué me dices de ti chico seguridad? ― Cuestionó ahora ella.

Marco dejó salir una tosecita. ― En realidad Star… eso dices ahora porque fue tu primera impresión, pero en realidad ¡yo amo el peligro!― Argumentó, haciendo un especial tono en la última frase.

― ¿En serio? ― Pidió ella.

― Por supuesto, no por nada soy un experto en karate ― Hizo unos movimientos de karate con su mano libre y pies, saltando ligeramente.

Star rio con cierta emoción. ― ¡Es genial! Yo también practico algo de artes marciales ― Confesó. El castaño la miró no pudiendo creerle. Ella sonrió con orgullo. ― Lo sé, no es algo que las "chicas normales" hacen, pero a mí me encanta pelear, aunque eso le de mini infartos a mi madre ―

― Bueno, siempre cuando a ti te guste, está bien ¿No? ― Le animó.

― ¡Así es! ―

Ambos volvieron a reír, y siguieron su andar conversando sobre trivialidades. Unos minutos después, doblaron en una esquina, avanzaron unas cuantas casas antes de llegar a la de ella.

― Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos ― Anunció ella.

La cara de Marco decayó un poco. ― Sí… así es ―

― Entonces… ¿No vemos mañana, vecino? ― Cuestionó ella con una media sonrisa.

― ¿Eh? ― El castaño estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado de que habían llegado a su colonia, específicamente su casa estaba en frente a la de su compañera. ― Oh, vaya… ¿Cómo fue qué? ― Ahora se sentía todo un tonto.

― Te vi subir al autobús en la mañana… yo lo perdí, así que tuve qué caminar ― Explicó. ― Eres fácil de reconocer Marco Díaz ― Agregó con un tono burlón.

El aludido cerró el paraguas. ― Supongo que no olvidaré este día ―

Ella se sonrojó y en un impulsó lo abrazó. ― Gracias por acompañarme ― Susurró.

Marcó se descolocó un poco ante el acto. Pero no le molestó.

― ¿Hasta mañana entonces? ― Pidió, cuando se separaron.

― ¡Cuenta con ello! ― Exclamó emocionada.

Ambos se despidieron. Ella entró a su casa y Marco cruzó la calle, antes de entrar a su hogar, observó el cielo. Las nubes se estaban despejando, sonrió.

― ¡Gracias lluvia! ― Exclamó por lo bajo.

Pues de no haber sido por ese clima, no hubiera tenido el valor de acercarse a Star y descubrir que ambos serían vecinos, compañeros de clase y amigos…

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** ¡Yay regresé! En verdad estoy muy feliz por la cantidad de lecturas de mi fic anterior, así que me decidí a escribir otro más. Espero hayan disfrutado de él.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
